Untitled
by MoonHotarustar118
Summary: While trying to save a world called Earth Will Vandom has other problems. A new boyfriend with that!


Konnichiwa all! Hajimemashite? Here's my first W.i.t.c.h. fanfic but my second attempt at a fanfic overall so I hope I get more reviews on this one than my last

one! I love you guys and I won't hold you up much longer! lol.

Oh! If you have an idea for a title please feel free to tell me it. Anything because I can't think of any!

Untitled

By: MoonHotarustar118

Chapter One: What To Do Now?

"Mom! Do you know where my keys are?" a very agitated Will Vandom yelled to her tired mother downstairs.

"I don't know. Perhaps on top of your drawer or something!" she yelled right back at Will. It's not on top of –

"Oh, found it! Thanks." She said as she jetted down the stairs to the front door.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Ms. Vandom came out to the living room.

"No time. Gotta go." Will said getting out the door and climbing on to her bike as she rode off towards Sheffield Institute. (Her school.) Today she has a test in English she could not miss. As she approached the school she saw Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin just arriving as well.

"Hey guys." Will said to the rest as they were putting their bikes in the bike brackets.

"Hey Will. Are you ready for that English test today?" Cornelia said ready and prompt for it.

"Yeah, I think so." She said looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll do well. That blasted teacher!" Cornelia said having a sympathetic look for Will.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous about my test today as well." Taranee said looking just as nervous as Will.

"It's okay. As long as the stupid teacher doesn't make it hard or anything." Hay Lin said suddenly scared.

"Well, we'll never know until we get to class. It's almost eight o' clock**!"** Cornelia said pointing towards the big clock in the hallway.

"Speaking of getting to class, where's Irma?" Will asked looking around.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" Irma said running towards them.

"Typical Irma. Always late." Cornelia said shaking her head from side to side.

"I almost overslept. So gang, what now."

"Uh, we have to get to class before we're tardy." Taranee said as all five girls split in two groups to go to their rightful destinations

At lunch…

The girls walked to their school's cafeteria to the table they usually sit.

"So, what are we going to do about Elyon?" Will asked worried about her new friend, whom she has come to realize wants to stay in Metamoor. Metamoor, for those who don't know, is a bad place where Elyon was originated. In this place are monstrous beings that are a threat to human kind.

"I don't know. I just wish this was all a big nightmare to wake up to!" cried a hysterical Cornelia who realized what she did and composed herself.

"I understand too-" Will started but was cut off by Cornelia who said:

"No you don't! Elyon was the greatest friend anyone would ever have. But now she's gone. Just like that." Tears started welling up in her eyes but she quickly dashed them away with her hand.

"It's okay Cornelia. We'll get her back. I promise." Will said with comforting words.

"Yeah. All we need to do is go to Metamoor again to find where she is and then we'll get her." Taranee said optimistically.

"We'll get her back. I know it." Irma chimed in.

"We just need to know what portal opens up next. Let's go to the wall later on okay girls?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

After school…

"Everyone's set for eight o'clock right?" Hay Lin asked about their meet-up.

"Yup. Ready than ever." Irma said happily.

"Great. Meet you guys there. Bye." Will got on her bike as she rode off towards home when her cell rang.

"Hello?" she asked wondering who could be calling.

"Hey. It's Matt." The other end rang.

"Oh! H-h-hi Matt." Will blushed profusely turning a deep shade of red at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Will. Um, could you meet me at the café around five o'clock today? I need to talk to you." Will looked so nervous that she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Will?"

"Yeah. I'm here. That sounds great."

"Okay. So I'll see you there. Bye." He said and hung up.

Will swallowed.

"I wonder what he needed to talk to me about?" Will asked in wonder as I stop right here with the story! Sorry people, lol.

So please review and tell me what you think! And also don't forget to tell me what title I should put for it!

Sayonara!


End file.
